Dance With Me
by daddyron404
Summary: Ron and Hermione dance in the tent during the horcrux hunt rather than Harry. *Based on Movie so Ron and Hermione did not dance at the wedding*


Dance With Me

All rights go to JK of course

* * *

You could actually feel the anger and frustration hanging over the tent of the golden trio. It wasn't as bad at it had been though because Ron had returned a week ago, which put Hermione in a considerably better mood. It did not take away from the fact they were cold, tired, and starving though. Sometimes they would go all day with barely speaking to each other because there really was not anything to be said. Their routine was the same everyday, Hermione would take first watch around 6pm and Ron would take over at 8pm, than Harry would take the night shift out of choice even though it was longer, he just felt like it was something he had to do.

Hermione shivered and pulled Ron's jumper closer to her thin body. She glanced down at her watch and realized that Ron would be coming to take her place any moment. Just on time Ron walked through the tent flaps and gave her a smile. He walked up to her and knelt behind her. He put a gentle hand on her back, and rubbed small comforting circles.

"Go on in and get some sleep Mione," said Ron softly.

"Okay thanks Ron," said Hermione and reached out her hands to him, he took them in his, and helped her up from the snow-covered ground.

"Night Mione," said Ron giving her a brief hug, before sitting on the cold ground.

"Night Ron."

Hermione walked into the tent and put on her pyjamas before climbing into her cot. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Twenty minutes had soon rolled by and she could simply not get to sleep. She eventually gave up and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room and grabbed a book. She saw Harry tossing and turning in his sleep and felt a tang of pity for him.

* * *

She had lost track of time because before she knew it Harry was getting up from his cot and exiting the tent without even a glance at her. Moments later Ron appeared in the entrance.

"What are you still doing up Mione," asked Ron, as he made his way over to the couch to sit on the arm beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I would read a bit," said Hermione.

"Of course you did," said Ron with a smile. "Well I am going to go get ready for bed," said Ron squeezing her once before getting up.

Ron then left the room to go into the bathroom. Hermione turned back to look at her book when she spotted Ron's portable radio in the corner. She got up and made her way across the room to turn it on. She flipped around looking for a station, getting only mostly static though. Eventually she found a muggle station that began to play one of her favourite songs. She turned it up slightly so that _"A Drop In the Ocean" _by Ron Pope traveled through the mouldy tent. Satisfied, Hermione walked back over to the couch and just sat, looking at the wall, listening to the lyrics.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven. _

Just than Ron came out and spotted Hermione across the tent. He walked up to her and held out his hands as an offer for her to take them.

"Dance with me," said Ron.

Hermione accepted his hands and let him lead her away from the couch. He stopped walking and pulled her close to his chest putting one hand on the small of her back, and the other still holding her hand. He swung them dramatically making her laugh. He then lifted his arm up so she could spin underneath it. They both had huge smiles on their faces now as Ron swung her hands cutely back and forth between them. That went on for a few minutes before the song ended and Hermione just collapsed onto his chest, resting her head under his chin. Ron then released her hands so he could wrap his arms around her waist. They then just swayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the closeness.

Harry then walked in,and stopped immediately when he noticed Ron and Hermione swaying in a close embrace. Harry's expression then turned from a look of surprise to understanding and a touch of teasing, as his two friends turned light pink, but did not release each other.

"Don't mind me I'm leaving," said Harry laughing and received a playful kick in the shin from Ron as he passed them to pick up a blanket from his bunk, and wink at the pair before leaving the tent.

As soon as Harry disappeared Hermione snuggled her face further into his chest, yawning widely.

"I have a feeling you should not have a hard time falling asleep now," said Ron with a smile as he looked down at the girl cuddled into him.

"Yeah I suppose," said Hermione tiredly. Hermione then released herself from Ron and climbed into her cot. Ron followed her and sat down on the edge.

"I'm really glad you're back Ron," mumble Hermione into the pillow.

"Me too love, Me too," whispered Ron just loud enough so she would be able to hear it. He then stayed at her bedside just smoothing the hair away from her face as she fell to sleep. When he heard her slow breathing, he lent down and kissed her forehead lovingly, before standing up and making his way to his bunk. Ron fell asleep that night thinking about the yule ball and the wedding, knowing he finally got his way-overdue dance with his girl.

* * *

**Everytime I watch the Deathly Hallows part 1 and I see the scene where Hermione and Harry dance I always picture Ron and Hermione dancing because I think that would be the cutest thing. Oh and a quick note this story is based on the movie so Ron and Hermione didn't dance at the wedding. And she did not dance with Viktor Krum because that was a smart thing that David Yates did cutting that out because it is revoulting to think Hermione at that Point wants to dance with anyone other than Ron. Like come on people lets get real here. **

**Read and Review!:) **

**daddyron404**


End file.
